Protection of the Light
by KarissaEB
Summary: For now, it's PG... part 2 will be PG-13 for a tad bit of violence... and some kissing, no biggie. Um... summary... Kari feels like crap, and T.K. is the only one to help her... after she feels better, he gets the guts to ask her to homecoming. Davis se
1. ch.1

Protection of the Light  
by Kari

A/N:_Hey all! I'm back! I decided to get this all typed up and sent in before all my readers go away... :( Um, I wanted to dedicate this to somebody, but this isn't the right kind of fic for that! ^_^ Anywayz, there WILL be a sequel to this, non-romance (well, mostly... it'll have that scattered Takari in there, b/c this one is Takari after all, but it'll focus mostly on Davis's problem.) What is Davis's problem you ask? You'll have to read this stupid thing and see! :) It's weird, this one is... and I don't consider this Davis-bashing... Davis is an awesome character, he's so funny! But I don't want him with Kari... EVER. ^_^ Okay, enough of me, you can read now! Kari :)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 1

Kari awoke at 5:30 in the morning, and she felt AWFUL. Her stomach felt as if thousands of tiny needles were stabbing her simultaneously. Kari staggered out of bed and into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed. Her face was flushed and her eyes bloodshot; her hair hung limply around her pretty face, damp with sweat. _What's wrong with me?_ she wondered miserably. She had more than half a mind to just stay in bed all day and sleep this pain off. Unfortunately, it was Thursday, and she couldn't be absent because she had a test in Pre-cal... and in physics.... and in computer systems... and she was sure she probably had a quiz or some essay test in her history class too, she almost always did. And besides, she had promised T.K. she would go watch his basketball game after school. She splashed some water on her face, took a few aspirin to make her feel a little better at least, and got dressed for school.

She walked into the entrance of Odaiba High School. She, T.K., and Davis were all juniors now, and all the others, except Cody, a freshman this year, had graduated and went to the local college. Kari felt thousands of eyes on her as she slowly walked through the hallways. She didn't hear a single hello from any of the friends she passed...

T.K. was walking through the crowded hallways when he spotted Kari, staring at the floor and walking uncharacteristically slow. He felt his heart ache when he saw her, and he rushed to her side. "Kari, are you okay?" he asked as her walked quickly to her. Kari looked up at T.K. and her eyes lit up. "Hey T.K.!" she said as enthusiastically as she could, but it came off as painful. "Kari, you look terrible... of course, I mean that in a good way... are you alright?" T.K. asked her in a worried tone as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Not really T.K., I think I need to sit down..." Kari began to faint, and T.K. grabbed hold of her from under her arms. "Kari!" He scooped her up into his arms and rushed her to a bench in the courtyard. He sat down with her on it and she leaned against his shoulder, moaning softly in pain. "Maybe some fresh air will make you feel better." T.K. was worried... she was flushed, warm, and clammy... he had only seen her like this once before, when they were 8, in the Digiworld. He held his blond hair off of his forehead and touched his to Kari's. His heart was pounding inside his chest from his face being so close to Kari's... yet he couldn't kiss her... not now, while she needed him to help her. "This is how my mom used to be able to tell if me or Matt had a fever..." T.K. cringed as his forehead touched Kari's and continued, "... and you've got one." Kari looked at him with a heartwrenching expression. "Again?" Her eyes began to water as the pain inside became almost unbearable, and she began to cry out in agony. T.K. was extremely worried. He held her trembling body in his arms tightly, rocking her back and forth in a desperate attempt to make her feel better. Kari sobbed quietly in his arms in physical pain. Emotionally, she was way more than okay. The boy that was her best friend in the entire world and that she had secretly loved for so long was with her, holding her to him in her time of need. Her body, however, felt as if it were about to explode. "Shhh... it's okay, you'll be okay..." T.K. whispered soothingly to her as he lightly kissed the top of her burning head. He was incredibly frightened for Kari... for the first time ever he had no idea how to help her. He looked Kari in the eyes and saw her pain. "Kari, what's wrong? Do you need to go to the nurse?" "Yeah..." she replied, her voice faltering. "Here, get on my back, I'll carry you there." Kari slowly climbed onto T.K.'s back and held to him tightly as he took hold of their bookbags. "Hold on Kari, you'll be okay soon," T.K. said quietly to the semi-conscious girl as he walked as quickly as he could to the school's nurse. 

~~~~~~~~

Kari awoke suddenly when she felt a soft, warm hand stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and slowly blinked them as T.K.'s smiling face came into view. "Wh-where am I?" she asked groggily. "Shh... you're in the nurse's office." T.K. suddenly grinned. "You must have been really tired, you slept all through school." "What time is it?" "Almost 5:00." Kari sat up so quickly that the room began to spin and she felt lightheaded. "But T.K., your game...!" T.K. gently lowered her head back to the pillow and smiled. "Don't worry Kari, I told them I couldn't make it... and besides, it was only a scrimmage." Kari smiled softly. "Were you here all day, T.K.?" Kari asked playfully, but she didn't expect the reply she got. "Yeah... well, except when I went to go tell the coach I wasn't coming today... but other than that I haven't moved from this spot all day." Kari's heart caught in her throat and she realized she was having difficulty breathing from the thought of T.K. staying beside her all day. "You were here... with me... all day?" she repeated softly. T.K. smiled and nodded. "Couldn't think of a better way to spend one." Kari sat up, more carefully this time so she wouldn't get dizzy, and pulled T.K. into a tight hug. "Thank you..." she whispered. T.K., after getting over the shock and slight embarrassment of Kari's sudden act of affection, hugged her back. "You're welcome Kari, anything for you," he whispered back. (_A/N: Just a quick note to Sora/Amber, one of my friends... she wrote a fic called Anything For You, it's really cute... on _[_www.digiexperience.com_][1]_,along with my other fics and Logan's other fics as well, but I credit this to her... it's her fic!)_ After a brief silence, T.K. asked, "So are you ready to go home now?" "Yeah, but can we get something to eat first? I'm starved!" "Sure Kari, my treat." "Oh you don't have t..." "I know, but I want to take you out..." T.K. froze for a moment, wanting to say what his heart really intended to, but he thought better of it, "...to eat." Kari smiled as T.K. helped her to her feet and they walked out of the school together.   
"Whoo, Takaishi's got a hottie!" a boy called as T.K. passed the soccer field with his arm around Kari's shoulder. He hadn't meant the action to be one of affection, although both he and Kari thought of it that way, but rather it was just a supportive precaution in case Kari felt faint again. T.K. blushed furiously, as did Kari, and they nervously laughed it off and continued walking past. Davis eyed the two of the and inwardly was enraged... it was all he could do to keep himself from running and beating the living daylights out of the blonde boy... but his thoughts of revenge were interrupted by the impact of the soccer ball with his head. "Oops! Sorry man..." Kari and T.K. laughed as they heard the little accident with Davis and the ball, and walked on. "Hey Kari, are you going to homecoming on Saturday?" T.K. asked a bit nervously. (_Day check... I said this up there, but in case you forgot... it's Thursday.)_ Kari noticed the nervousness of his voice and blushed slightly. "Um, I don't know... nobody's asked me." "You're kidding!" T.K. looked at Kari with a truly astonished look, and she giggled. "No, I'm not... I mean, Davis asked me, but I turned him down... he was so mad!" Kari laughed and continued. "He kept grumbling as he walked off, 'You're going with T.M. aren't you, I'll get him!' It was so funny!" Kari paused for a moment, a little crimson appearing on her cheeks. "Well, would you want to?" T.K. felt the redness appearing on his cheeks as well. "Want to what?" "Go with me?" Kari was speechless... she had turned every other guy down, the five others she hadn't told T.K. about, just to go with him to the dance, and now he was asking her. "Sure T.K., that'd be great!" "Great!" Another brief silence followed. "Well, when should I pick you up?" "Whenever, just warn me before you get to my house. Or you could come and talk to Tai while I get ready, it really doesn't matter." "Okay, I'll be there early then... I haven't talked to Tai in a long time." T.K. grinned at Kari. "What are you gonna wear?" "I'm not gonna tell you... you'll just have to see!" Kari smiled sweetly at him as she playfully poked his chest. T.K. felt as if his head were about to explode. _*I asked Kari to homecoming... and she said YES... and is she flirting with me?_ Kari's head was swimming as she walked down the sidewalk with her best friend. _Oh my gosh, T.K. asked me to homecoming, just like I wanted him to... and is he flirting with me? Does he like me? Could he possibly even love me...?_ T.K. took Kari to a small fast food restaurant to eat a quick bite, and then continued home with her. The two of them finally reached the Kamiya's apartment, and they were sorry that they had. Time had seemed to fly by as they had walked the distance to Kari's home. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow..." Kari said, awkwardly standing outside the cracked door. T.K. suddenly made up his mind. He was gonna do it... T.K. pulled Kari into a tight hug, and Kari inhaled sharply. She couldn't believe it... and frankly, neither could he. She tenderly returned the hug, and though it was merely a childish act, that normally had no intimate symbolism intended in the action itself, both T.K. and Kari felt as if it were the most wonderful feeling in the world. T.K. finally pulled away from Kari, smiling boyishly. "See ya tomorrow, I'll walk you to school so you're not all by yourself like you were today," he said with a wink. With that, he turned and walked down the hallway to the elevator. Kari looked after him for a bit, and then walked into her apartment, shut the door, and leaned dreamily against it. She sighed happily as she walked into the kitchen, where Sora and Tai were sitting. "Hey Kari, how've you been?" Sora asked her cheerfully. "Oh, I'm better than okay..." Kari sat at the table, looking off into the distance with a light smile on her face. "Um, earth to Kari..." Tai said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Hm?" Kari snapped out of her daydream and looked sheepishly at her brother and Sora. "We _were_ studying here..." "Sorry Tai... is that what they call it now?" Kari stood up and with a sly grin at Tai's furiously blushing face and Sora's laughing one, walked out of the room The phone rang from inside the room she and Tai shared (no more bedrooms in the apartment, you see) and she ran to answer it, as Tai was obviously a little... preoccupied. "Hello?" "Kari?" "_T.K.?"_ Kari laughed softly at the caller. "What?" "It's just that you dropped me off no more than 5 minutes ago... what did you do, run home?" She heard the caller laugh sheepinshly on the other end of the phone. "Uh... well, I just ran to Matt's house... and I still wanted to talk to you." Kari almost screamed in delight, but contained herself. "About what?" "I dunno, nothing I guess... but I like hearing your voice." _That's it, I'm gonna faint..._ Kari thought, speechless.  
T.K. was a little worried he had said too much when he listened to the silence on the other end of the line. "Uh... Kar? You there?" "Yeah, I'm here," he heard Kari say quickly. "I was just thinking about something." "About what?" There was another brief silence... "About what I'm gonna wear to homecoming." T.K. and Kari laughed briefly, nervously, and he heard her and Tai's mother telling them dinner was ready. "You have to go Kari?" "Yeah, dinner's ready, I'll talk to you later, okay?" "Okay Kari, I'll be there early tomorrow to pick you up!" "Bye!" "Later!" T.K. hung up the phone, his heart pounding in his chest. _Yeah, that did it... I'm head over heels,_ he thought as he flopped down onto his brother's bed. "Hey T.K., if you know what's good for you, you won't lay on my bed." T.K. sat up suddenly and looked at his brother, Matt, now standing in the doorway. "Sorry Matt, I'll get up... didn't know you were so sensitive about your sheets!" "Shutup T.K." Matt looked at the happy expression on his brother's face. "What's up with you?" Matt asked slyly, raising an eyebrow. "Oh nothing..." T.K. said, smiling inwardly. "Yeah right, I've seen that look before... Tai gets that look about Sora and Joe gets it about Mimi..." Matt gasped as if talking to a small child. "Awww, does widdle Takeru have a giiiiiirlfriiiiiiiiiiend???" T.K. felt the crimson rise to his cheeks. "No..." he said quickly, and then under his breath, "but I'd like to." "What?" "Nothing." "Whatever... I'm going to the store to get a new string for my guitar, it snapped when I was tuning it again... don't touch ANYTHING in here!" "Sure." Matt walked out of the room and out of the apartment. T.K. promptly flopped down again. He couldn't wait for Saturday.

Saturday rolled around and at 3:00 T.K. was ready. He was wearing a tuxedo... Matt had told him that's what every guy wore to homecoming when they were upperclassmen. He had begged Matt before he left to use the car so he didn't have to walk, and after $15 and a promise to do laundry for a month, Matt gave in. T.K. drove down the road to Kari and Tai's apartment, his blood pumping and his heart fluttering. He had never before been so excited about anything as much as he was about this dance, and he couldn't wait to see what Kari would be wearing. Davis had found out the day before that T.K. had asked Kari to homecoming and T.K. found toilet paper strung in the tree in front of his apartment that morning. _No wonder Kari doesn't like him... he's such a jerk, very immature..._ T.K. reached the Kamiya apartment and knocked with a shaking hand on the door. Tai opened it. "Hey T.K., come on in... you're a bit early, don't you think?" "Haha, hey Tai, how've you been?" "Great thanks, and Sora's great too!" T.K. laughed. "Is Kari ready?" "Are you kidding? It's only 3:15!" As if on cue, Kari called from her room down the hallway. "Who was at the door, Tai?" "Oh nobody, just T.K.," Tai grinned and put on a *bad* british accent and added, "and might I say that he looks absolutely _smashing_ this evening?" "T.K., I told you to warn me before you got here!" T.K. smirked. "Isn't that what the doorbell does?" T.K. heard Kari sigh in amused exasperation at him, and Tai just laughed. "Well T.K., let's watch a little tv, shall we?"  
T.K.'s eyelids felt heavy as he and Tai flipped through the entire span of 127 channels for the hundredth time. "Hey Tai, where did I put the Tylenol?" T.K. snapped to attention and looked to the origin of the voice. There was Kari... she looked like an angel. Her shiny brown hair was pulled back and piled high on the back of her head in curls. Strands were loose here and there and were curled into delicate spirals. Her long, satin, spaghetti strap silver dress swirled around her, hugging her slim frame in a way that made T.K.'s jaw drop and his eyes widen. Her tanned shoulders were covered by a sheer pink scarf that flowed around her arms, much like the scarf that hung around Angewomon. She wore sheer pink lipstick, pink eyeshadow, and a light pink blush that accentuated her soft features. She smiled sweetly at T.K., blushing when she saw his dreamy expression. Tai looked from his sister to T.K. and smirked. He took his hand and firmly pushed T.K.'s jaw closed. "Stop drooling over my sister," he cracked in a low voice, "or I might just have to gouge your eyes out." T.K. snapped out of his trance, causing Kari to giggle. "Huh?" Kari blushed even more. "I'll take that as a compliment," she laughed. T.K. felt his face glowing red. "So are you ready to go now?" T.K. said, smiling at his angel. "Yeah, let's go." T.K. offered his arm and Kari gladly took it. "Have fun you two!" Tai called after his sister and T.K. "And T.K.," he added as T.K.'s face paled, "if you want to see tomorrow, you'll have her home by 3." "Sure Tai," T.K. said in a faltering voice. Kari laughed at T.K.'s pale tinge. "Don't worry T.K., he won't do anything." She looked at her feet and added, "I would never let anyone hurt you." T.K.'s expression softened and the color came back to his face. He smiled at the girl on his arm as he opened the car door for her. She got in the car, and T.K. went to the other side and climbed in the driver's seat. "How much did you pay Matt to use his car?" Kari giggled playfully. "Fifteen bucks, and laundry for a month... for a minute I thought I'd get away with just the laundry offer." They looked at each other for a moment and smiled. "Well, let's get going," T.K. said, and he started off towards Odaiba High. 

To be continued... Part 2 coming as soon as I get it typed up! ^_^ You poor people... I haven't even gotten to the good part yet! At least, what people said was the good part... well, I have to get goin, it's 1:00 and I think Bush is winning.. YEAH! Hopefully get the rest of this up by tomorrow or thursday! Kari :)

   [1]: http://www.digiexperience.com



	2. ch.2

Protection of the Light: Part 2  
by Kari

_A/N: Hey everybody, here's part 2... even though I haven't gotten that many reviews, but that's okay, the few I've gotten... thank you! But anyway, um... not much to say for this one... Oh, summary. Okay, so Kari and T.K. are going to homecoming, and something happens... that's all I can tell you so I don't give anything away! Read on! Kari ^_^_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T.K. pulled into the parking lot of Odaiba High School. He helped Kari out of the car and offered his arm to her again. She giggled lightly and took it happily. The people the two of them passed looked at them with jealousy and a strange ominous respect. T.K. loved the jealous looks other guys were giving him... it told him he truly had the most beautiful girl in the world at his side. He looked to Kari - her face was brighter than the full moon that sparkled in her crystal brown eyes. She was loving this attention just as much as he was. The couple floated past their classmates and into the cafeteria, where the dance was being held. Kari gasped in awe when she saw the decor. The huge room had been transformed. From the ceiling hung thousands of tiny star-like lights surrounding a single large disco ball that sent even more tiny bits of light dancing around the room. Streamers twirled in the light breezes omitted from the air conditioner. Colored lights danced on each face in the room from their origin near the DJ's table. T.K. was also marveling at the transformation of the room in which just two days before a food fight had completely covered the room in sushi and ketchup. Kari looked up at T.K., both of them caught up in the moment, and smiled. "Come on T.K., let's dance!" "Okay!" T.K. ran happily onto the dance floor, Kari right beside him clutching to his hand. They began dancing to a few fast songs. "You're a wonderful dancer, T.K.!" Kari shouted over the loud blast of the music. "You too!" The music suddenly stopped and the DJ's voice rang out over the crowd from the large speakers. "Heeeeeeeeeeey, hope you all are having a great time tonight!" A chorus of cheers erupted from the crowd of happy students. "This next song is for all you couples that are meant to be!" The colored lights dimmed and the lights from the disco ball and the lights hanging from the ceiling were the only sources of light in the room. They shone brightly over the couples that were beginning to collect in the center of the dance floor. T.K. looked lovingly upon Kari and she smiled sweetly back. "May I have this dance?" he asked her quietly, holding his hand out to her. "Any time you want," she whispered back. T.K. gently drew her to him and put his hands on her waist. Kari reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You having a good time?" T.K. whispered into Kari's ear... his warm, sweet breath sent chills up her spine. "Incredibly," she whispered happily back, and leaned her head on T.K.'s chest. She could hear his heart pounding and she blushed slightly in spite of herself. "I can hear your heart," she said playfully. "You mean your heart, you stole it." Kari looked startled into his crystalline blue eyes. "Huh?" "You stole my heart Kari, so long ago... it beats only for you." Kari couldn't breathe. "T.K...." "I love you Kari." "...!" She was so happy she couldn't even form a reply. All she could do was smile at him as joyful tears filled her eyes. T.K. wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed his lips to hers. She tightened her hold on him and returned the kiss. "I love you too," she whispered against his mouth. The kiss deepened and their heads swam as a light began to glow faintly around them. With each passing unbelieveable moment the light grew in intensity. The light was a mixture of yellow and pink and it swirled around them like a summer breeze. The other students in the room by now had their eyes fixed on the pair with fascinated, horrified, and soft expressions. "Whoa, where'd that light come from?" a student said in the silent crowd. T.K. and Kari were oblivious to the light around them, but suddenly they could no longer feel the floor under their feet. They broke their kiss and looked beneath them... but there was nothing to be seen - just darkness. Kari gasped at the sight, or lack thereof, and held even more tightly to T.K... out of terror this time. T.K. held Kari to him and looked below them in horror. "T.K...." Kari whimpered in a meek and frightened voice, "w-where are we?" "I don't know," T.K. said frantically, "but we sure aren't in Kansas anymore." 

"Look there, how sweeeeeeet..." a low, menacing voice said from the darkness. "Who's there?" T.K. called out agressively. "What? You've forgotten me already? You only just stole the only thing I've ever loved..." "Davis, is that you?" Kari called out, frightened. "Bingo... at least my girl recognizes my voice." "I'M NOT YOUR GIRL!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?!?" Kari was getting angry now... she was so annoyed with Davis always thinking she was his, even after all these years of her flirting and spending all her time with T.K. Davis stepped out from the shadows... he looked truly evil. His eyes were dark and were omitting a dark, blood-red glow. They were the only source of light coming from where the angry boy was standing. "W...what's wrong with you, Davis?" "Nothing... just taking a little revenge." "WHY? We never did anything to you!" T.K. was enfuriated. He was having the most perfect night.. leave it to Davis to find some way to ruin it. "YOU did the worst thing to me... you BOTH did... you loved each other." "Davis, we can't help that... you can't just change what you feel, especially after feeling it for so long." "YES! I'll make you change it..." Davis shifted his weight and stepped closer to the pair of frightened and angry teenagers. "You're probably wondering how a moron like me got you here, huh? Probably marveling at my genius?" "Actually, we were wondering... NOT marveling though... we didn't exactly see what happened..." Kari whimpered, looking at T.K. and then to her feet. "You didn't see the glow or anything?" "What glow? All we saw was nothing under our feet." "That's it?" "Yeah." Davis looked angrily into the distance. "Crap... now I have to tell you the long, boring story... if I didn't, this would be any fun." He laughed menacingly at the two as the cowered together. "So here's what happened. After I saw you two together on Thursday, I wanted to kill you T.P... and I was thinking of doing it too, but then that stupid soccer ball hit me in the head. You humiliated me, and so I will humiliate you. I didn't know how to do that at first, so I went to Ken and... *nonchalantly* asked him how he first took over the Digiworld and controlled it and all that. He told me, and then the Scubamon... remember them, wonderfully dark Digimon they are... told me how they used the power of Kari's crest to get her to that other dimension. So I used it... I used the power of both of your crests to get you to this alternative dimension of the Digital World. That's where the glow came from, and all your classmates at the dance just saw the two of you disappear into thin air..." Davis paused for a moment and took a threatening step towards T.K. and Kari. He grinned at them cruelly. "If I can't have Kari, nobody can have her..." Davis lunged forward and tackled T.K. away from Kari, hitting him in the chest with his head. "Ugh..." T.K. groaned. Davis had gotten stronger since they had last fought, and had knocked the air out of him. "DAVIS, STOP!" Kari shouted frantically, tears springing to her eyes. Davis didn't listen to her. He just kept beating the daylights out of T.K. "Davis... stop... I can't pay... for.. this tux..." T.K. stammered through every blow Davis was administering him. "TOO DAMN BAD!" Davis yelled as he continued beating T.K. Kari felt so helpless standing to the side, watching Davis kill her one true love. She at first was afraid... then that fear turned to agressiveness... then the agressiveness flourished into a rage. She felt something inside her give her inhuman strength. She began to glow a fiery pink (_Yeah, I know... there's no such color... just imagine it, okay?)_ as she took slow steps towards the evil Davis. "Davis, let go of him... NOW," she threatened. Davis stopped hitting T.K. and looked disbelievingly to her. His eyes widened when he saw her. T.K. painfully raised his head to look at the glowing girl. "K...Kari..." Kari looked at T.K. and smiled lovingly upon him, and then her eyes turned ice cold with rage as they once again snapped back to look angrily upon Davis. "Davis, if you touch him again, I'll kill you." Davis smirked and stood up to face her. "So Hikari, you're finally coming to me..." Davis grinned evilly, using her real name. "In your dreams Daisuke," she shot back venomously, using his real name as well. She knew he hated it. Davis let out a cry of anger and rushed towards her in an attempt to harm her. T.K. tried to get up to help her, but he was too injured. He watched in horror as Davis drew closer to her...

"Kari, NO!" T.K. cried as Davis got to her. She narrowed her eyes and held up her hands in front of her as Angewomon did when she used her Heaven's Charm attack, and an invisible force field conjugated itself in between she and Davis. Davis smacked hard against it and flew back. "What the..." Davis mumbled in angry wonder, rubbing his forehead. "You can't get to me... not while T.K. loves me." T.K.'s eyes widened in surprise. _I'm helping her?_ he thought. "Well then I'll just have to get rid of him, won't I?" Davis turned his back on Kari and lunged for T.K. again. T.K. cried out and held his hands up in front of his face for protection...   
"Agh!" T.K. looked up and saw Davis flying back from him once more. He looked above him and saw Kari behind him, standing guard. "I told you... don't touch him again or I'll kill you." "Yeah right Hikari... you don't have the guts. Remember? You told P.J. here that you weren't strong like your brother... and you still aren't." "No..." T.K. sputtered through his bleeding and swollen lip, "you're wrong Davis. She was strong then, and she's always been strong... ever since she was 8, and before that I'm sure, but I didn't know her then... You can't beat her Davis, you might as well give up now..." T.K. propped himself up on one elbow and tried to shield Kari as much as he could. "HA! You idiot, she's weak! Love blinds you, T.I.... her shields didn't even phase me!" "Davis, you're the idiot. And phase... where did you learn that one? They're too advanced for you." "SHUTUP!" Davis lunged for T.K. again, and Kari narrowed her eyes. She put up a shield that was strong enough to keep Davis from harming T.K., but allowed one of his fingers to brush the bottom of T.K.'s foot. "Okay, that's it... you touched him, now you die." Davis looked up in momentary fear, and then in cruel, uncaring triumph. "Go ahead, kill me. I don't have anything to live for anyway, if T.K. has you." Davis stood straight and prepared himself for the blow that Kari was preparing for him. T.K. looked up at Kari in fear. "Kari, don't do it... don't kill him." "T.K., I never go back on my word." T.K. gasped in horror at what Kari had become to protect him. She straightened herself and looked at Davis. "And now Davis... you meet your fate." Davis laughed coldly. "Go ahead." But then Kari did something totally unexpected. She knelt at T.K.'s side and used her power given to her from the crest of Light to heal T.K's wounds. He stood up beside her. "But, aren't you killing him?... I think that's what I remember you saying you were gonna do..." T.K. asked frantically, fearing her answer. "I am... but I don't hurt people physically." Kari jumped up and wrapped her arms around T.K.'s neck and kissed him. T.K. was shocked... but her wrapped his arms around her once more and returned the kiss. "NOOOO!" Davis screamed. The kiss T.K. and Kari were engaged in was so... different from the one they had shared earlier that night... this kiss had more passion - more lust - more love than any other kiss either of them had ever seen, heard of, or experienced before. The dark world around them was filled with a holy light as their tongues intertwined in a dance that was truly meant to be. The light overcame Davis and a darkness from inside him escaped. "AHHH!" he screamed in agony into the light, and as T.K. and Kari kissed passionately, pink and yellow tendrils of light surrounded them and they suddenly felt solid ground beneath them once more. They faintly heard the song they had first been dancing to come to a close, and they finally broke apart. They smiled lovingly into each other's eyes as the colored lights from the crests disappeared and only the lights from the ceiling and from the disco ball remained. A clap rang out from the silent, shocked crowd of students gathered around them, and suddenly, gradually, more and more claps joined in. T.K. and Kari looked around them in surprise. The entire student body surrounded them, clapping and cheering wildly. The couple blushed and smiled at each other and then to the crowd.

~*~ In front of the Kamiya's apartment building~*~

T.K. and Kari sat in Matt's car, tired out from the dance and their battle. "Do you want to go in now? It's getting a little chilly," T.K. said, turning his head to the side to look into Kari's eyes. "No, I just want to stay here with you." "Sweetie, it's almost 3... I'd rather not have Tai kill me today." Kari giggled and playfully punched his shoulder. "T.K... haven't I proven that I won't let anything hurt you?" T.K. smiled and took Kari's hand in his and kissed it. "I guess you're right." He paused and thought for a moment. "Kari?" "Mmm?" "Do you think Davis really died? Or did that darkness die?" "I don't know T.K., but I don't think his physical body really died... maybe just his digital body." T.K. raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean? You're starting to sound like Izzy..." "I mean that maybe, if it was his digital body that died, maybe he can't go to the Digital World anymore... but I don't know, we'll find out on Monday, I don't want to think about it anymore." T.K. gazed into Kari's shining eyes. "God, I love you Kari," he whispered dreamily. "I love you so much T.K.," Kari replied happily, just as quietly. T.K. exited the car and helped Kari out as well. She stumbled from exhaustion and grabbed hold of T.K. to support herself. "I guess kicking Davis's butt really got to me," she giggled sheepishly. T.K. laughed lighty, wrapped his tuxedo jacket around Kari, and scooped her up into his arms. He carried her up the stairs and to her apartment. When he reache dthe door, he kicked a knock and a wide awake Tai, holding a cup of tea, opened it. "Have fun?" he smirked, looking to his watch. "5 minutes late... I'll let it slide this time." T.K. looked down at Kari lovingly and realized she had fallen asleep. "She's so beautiful..." T.K. breathed aloud. "What happened tonight that made her fall asleep so fast?" "Nothing, she's just tired out from all the dancing." "Well, Sora's in the kitchen making more tea, so you can put Kari in bed and then join us if you want." "Sure, that'd be nice, thanks Tai." T.K. suddenly grinned. "You sure I won't be in the way?" Tai narrowed his eyes. "Just go put her in bed, alright!" he said with an exasperated sigh. T.K. laughed as Tai went back into the kitchen, and he took Kari into her and Tai's room and gently placed her on the bottom bunk. He sat down next to her sleeping form and gently kissed her mouth. Kari stirred in her sleep and awoke to T.K.'s smiling face. "Whoa, deja vu..." she giggled. "I could definitely get used to waking up this way." T.K. smiled at Kari and laughed. "So could I." He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. She sighed happily, and he kissed the tip of her nose, followed my her cheek, and finally making his way to her lips. He hadn't meant it to be a deep kiss, but he felt her arms gently pulling him down to her. They kissed as deeply as they had at the dance, and couldn't seem to break it. T.K. pressed his lips harder onto Kari's and he felt her open her mouth. Kari sighed happily... T.K. was hers, and she was finally his. Sora and Tai stood silently in the doorway, watching the two with soft expressions on their content faces. "Should I kill him?" Tai whispered to Sora, causing her to giggle lightly. "No... they look like us, Tai," she said, squeezing his hand. "Well, I guess I'll let them be... just as long as the clothes stay on," Tai replied playfully, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist and giving her a small peck on the cheek. Sora giggled and sighed happily within Tai's warm embrace. 

T.K. and Kari fell asleep in each other's arms. Tai had called Matt to let him know T.K. had spent the night at their house. "_No Matt, they didn't... Sora and I kept an eye on them."_ Tai and Sora went into the kitchen to start breakfast. It was a truly humbling experience... they felt as if this was some kind of look into their future... cooking breakfast early Sunday morning for the children they someday hoped to have together. T.K. awoke to the smells floating in from the kitchen and looked at Kari. She had her head propped up by her arm and she smiled sweetly into his eyes. "I was wondering when you'd get up," she giggled, running her finger softly down his cheek. "Whenever there's food, I'm up!" He sat up a bit and gave Kari a small good morning kiss. "Hmm, we seem to do this a lot," she sighed playfully upon his lips. "Point being...?" he teased. They broke apart and got up. They realized that they were still in their clothes from the previous evening. "Ugh, I slept in this dress? How uncomfortable." "Easy for you to say... I still had the cumberbun and the tie on from my tux." They walked into the kitchen and smelled the delicious breakfast of eggs, sushi, bacon, and other wonderful smells they couldn't quite separate from the rest. "Good morning you two, care for some breakfast?" Sora said cheerfully. They nodded, smiling hungrily. "Wait a second," Tai said, "first you two change out of those clothes. I know you wouldn't want to pay for that tux if you got anything on it..." "From experience," Sora cut in. Tai playfully shot her a mock hurt look and she laughed and turned back to cooking. "Come on T.K., I'll find you some of Tai's clothes to wear..." Kari said, taking T.K.'s hand and leading him back into the bedroom. "NO you're not, I'LL find him some clothes." Tai motioned for T.K. to follow and Kari tagged along. "Well that was counterproductive now, wasn't it?" Kari giggled, looking around the room she had just left. T.K. chuckled in agreement. "Here ya go," Tai said, tossing a blue shirt and a pair of khaki pants to T.K., "you can change in the bathroom over there," he added, gesturing to a door at the side of the room. T.K. went into the bathroom and changed while Kari changed into more comfortable clothes in the bedroom. After they were done, they returned to the kitchen and sat down to an incredible breakfast. "Wow Tai, you've really outdone yourself this time," Kari commented as she looked around at the food on the table. "Well, it was a special occasion... your first night together." 

~*~The next day~*~

T.K. walked slowly to Kari's apartment. He wasn't exactly looking forward to this day... He reached their door and knocked three times. Kari answered it. "Hey sweetie," she smiled, kissing T.K. on the cheek. He kissed her back, but he wasn't too enthusiastic about it. Kari sensed his apprehension. "You worried about Davis too?" "Yeah... what if we really killed him, Kari? I know we hated each other, but he was still my friend... deep, DEEP down... and I don't know if I could live with the fact that I was responsible for his death." Kari looked into his eyes sadly... they reflected his worry perfectly. "You weren't the one that actually killed him T.K.... it was me, so if we.. I mean I really killed him, you think I could live with that?" T.K. took Kari into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. She pressed her head onto T.K.'s chest and listened to his heart. It was beating rapidly, though whether it was out of love for Kari or fear for Davis she couldn't tell. "Well, whatever happened... we'll help each other through it, okay?" "Okay.. I love you." "I love you too." T.K. brieflly kissed the girl he held to. "Well, might as well get it over with," Kari said with a worried sigh, grabbing her bookbag and walking out of the apartment, hand in hand with T.K.

They walked up to Odaiba High School, and the two of them felt curious eyes on them. Obviously the events of Saturday night had gotten around to the remainder of the school that had not attended the homecoming dance. Fingers pointed in their direction. Many people smiled at them and offered a kind hello or a wave. Some said congratulations. A few even clapped as they passed by. T.K. and Kari graciously accepted any comments they heard. Kari suddenly stopped in her tracks and squeezed T.K.'s hand tightly. "What is it, Kari?" "Look..." Kari held up a trembling finger and pointed to a figure sitting on the bench in across from the computer room. "Davis..."

T.K. and Kari walked slowly up to Davis and he looked up at them sadly. "Hey you two, how's it going?" "Great..." "Look, we're sorry about all this," Kari said, looking at the linoleum floor. "Don't be... I realized you couldn't possibly be mine. But that's not even the worst thing..." "What?" T.K. asked him. He was curious. "I can't go to the Digiworld anymore..." Tears found their way to Davis's eyes, but he kept them at bay. He would NOT allow these two to see him cry. "W...what?" Kari said in a faltering voice. "I tried to open the gate and it refused my digivice..." Kari looked at T.K. with fear clouding her usually happy eyes. T.K. looked back at her with a horrified expression. "Oh God..." he said quietly. 

_To be continued... MAYBE, if I get enough reviews. So how did you like it? I hope you did. If I get enough reviews, I'll write a sequel to this story.... but in a whole different story. I can't just add a totally different story to this one, ya know? It'll be more of a drama than a romance, but it'll have the Takari and Taiora and maybe even a little Mimou or Mimato or Izumi for all you Mimi fans. But I don't know which couple to use... I'm more of a Mimou fan myself, but either couple will work... just tell me which one you'd rather see in the next fic, and that's the one I'll use. ^_^ Anyway, review now, PLEASE! Talk to you peeples later, my next fic is in the making as we speak!! Until next time! ~ 3_

_Kari :)_


End file.
